respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealth
per 10 stealths |Type of Gadget? = Tactical Gadget|Gadget Effect Duration? = 30 seconds|image =Stealth.png |currency = Gold|Duration Time? = (Stealth) 10 seconds.}} The Stealth '''is the eighth gadget available and was added during the Movie content update. It costs per 10 stealth units and is unlocked at level 15. When used, you are invisible to others for 10 seconds unless you are damaged or shoot your weapon. Strategy Stealth is excellent for sneaking up on lone opponents or ambushing enemies as when in effect, players will have no clue that you are there (unless you always attack them in Stealth there multiple times in a single match, though some still blindly charge on) Stealths however, in addition to being hard to collect, as well as still being able to be identified by Spotter gadget, they also don't last very long, so users usually need to stealth once they see an opponent, which is a disadvantage if the opponent is in close range, since experienced users can simply estimate where you are and attack, or damage you with an explosive weapon or energy weapon. Which brings us to our next point. Although weapons without a blast radius do not threaten the user unless of course he happens to be caught in the crossfire, weapons with blast radius can be annoying as well as lethal to opponents with stealth, as the blast radius is able to damage the player as well as reveal them even if the target is not within the crosshair's range. This results in a complete waste of gold and if you happen to be the only opponent in sight, bad news for you. Nonetheless, stealths are great to have, and just like the Trap Medal, no one would ever suspect a trap. But you know better, don't you? Trivia *Prior to Road to Glory 2016, the stealth gadget used to provide 15 seconds of invisibility rather than the current 10 seconds. *The Spotter is able to seek out players using '''Stealth, effectively trumping anyone who uses Stealth and when you are being spotted, a yellow arrow will appear on your head. **The Cyber Ninja Helmet acts as a spotter gadget when the player who is wearing it is standing still. Hence, players wearing this helmet can also spot you and a yellow arrow will appear on your head. ***However, since the Spooky Night Update, the head gear no longer acts like it used to. Now it will increase the duration of stealth from 10 seconds to 12.5 seconds. *Don't Stealth when players are around. When you stealth, a ring appears around you for just a second and if you move, the ring will follow, allowing experienced players to judge and estimate where you are and kill you or just simply blast you with an explosive weapon. *'Stealth' gadgets are similar to the Team Fortress 2 Spy's Cloaking ability. * You cannot stealth while reloading. * The Cyber Ninja Breastplate enhances this gadget's ability, which your invisibility will stay on, even when you are shot, or when you are shooting. Although, when you are shooting, your shadow is almost visible to others. **However, this body armor has been "nerfed" in the Spooky Nights (Update), thus, the effect won't work anymore; therefore, if a player shoot a gun while wearing this armor, it would count regularly as if the armor was not worn. **Later on, the said body got an update, in which case will heal the user drastically, and keeps the invisibility even when the user was shot. However, if the user starts shooting the effect will expire immediately. *If you fight one of the Elite Enemies while on stealth mode, they will stop shooting and look around confusingly, in some cases retreating himself. This is so as he doesn't see you, thus doesn't have any idea what is happening to him as he mysteriously getting shot. Gallery Stealth1.jpg|Stealth in battle Category:Gadgets Category:Gold Gadgets